New Edition Chocolate Frog Cards
by D0nQuix0te
Summary: Deathly Hallows SPOILER!Short and random: Chocolate Frog Card paragraphs I made for some deserving characters after Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Do NOT read this if you haven't read Deathly Hallows and still plan on doing so!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**I wondered what it would be like if more C.F Cards were made, and they covered a larger variety of people. I figured that after the seventh HP book, some characters really deserved it!**

* * *

The New Chocolate Frog Cards 

Severus Snape

Severus Snape played a huge role in the defeat of the late Lord Voldemort, acting for the Order of the Phoenix while the entire wizarding population thought he was a Death Eater. He was an expert potions maker and he taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is the only wizard to ever have survived the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. He sought out Voldemort's Horcruxes, and killed the dark wizard with a disarming charm. He has also killed a basilisk, won the Triwizard tournament, and received an Order of Merlin – First Class.

Minerva McGonagal

Minerva taught Transfigurations for many years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and received an Order of Merlin – Third Class for showing bravery and protecting the school along with all its students.

Sirius Black

Sirius Black was wrongly accused of murder and kept in Azkaban prison for twelve years before he escaped. He was pardoned, after he was revealed to be innocent and working for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius managed to become an unregistered Animagi when he was a teenager.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

Mad-Eye Moody was an accomplished Auror who served many years, receiving quite a few battle wounds, including the loss of an eye. He was killed while in service for the Order of the Phoenix.

Fred and George Weasley

The twins, Fred and George, started Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in their 5th year at Hogwarts and were immensely successful. Fred Weasley died in the fight against Lord Voldemort and George continued their ever popular business.

* * *

**Well, that was pretty random, and I know I probably missed a lot of deserving characters! If you think I should add a character feel free to review and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading – D0n Quix0te**


	2. More Characters!

**Hello again! I decided I might as well add EVERYONE people requested. The most requested were ****Remus**** and ****Nymphadora**** (what a surprise!) followed by Neville****. His bio is strangely longer ****then**** the others, I hope that's okay. I didn't even mention that he teaches at Hogwarts now. **

**Also, I apologize if some of the bios kind of suck, ****haha****, there were a couple that I had to think really hard to write about. Ron was the hardest, since he was always kind of just **

* * *

Remus John Lupin

A werewolf, and a good man, Remus Lupin was in the Order of the Phoenix and fought for good, even though society gave him the cold shoulder because of his condition. In his youth, he was one of the four creators of 'The Marauder's Map', a highly magical map of Hogwarts complete with all secret passageways and rooms.

Nymphadora Lupin Tonks

The spunky metamorphagus, Nymphadora Tonks, know most commonly as "Dora" or "Tonks", fought bravely, and lost her life alongside her husband, Remus Lupin, in the battle against Voldemort. A proud fan of The Weird Sisters, and a part of the Order of the Phoenix, Nymphadora lived her life to the fullest.

Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom was an excellent demonstration of the bravery and courage displayed by a Gryffindor. As he grew up, Neville progressively become more daring and skilled, picking up the legacy left by his parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom. While defending his school, Neville drew the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and slew Voldemort's Horcrux snake.

Ronald Weasley

Redheaded Ron Weasley, a brave Gryffindor and loyal friend to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, helped defeat Voldemort by assisting in the finding of the Horcruxes. After finishing school, he joined his brother, George Weasley, in the business "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes". He and Hermione are happily married and have two kids.

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger was one of the most skilled witches of her age while in Hogwarts. She was best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and she played a huge part in finding and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. She now works for the Ministry of Magic on the law enforcement squad.

* * *

**I hope those were at least satisfactory... **

**Keep reviewing to let me know who to write about next! I will write about anyone you want…except maybe the ****Malfoys****. XD **

**Thanks – Don Quix0te**


	3. Even more characters!

Huzzah! True to my word, I wrote chocolate frog card bios for ALL the characters anyone requested! Also, I apologize for some typos that I missed in the last section. Typos make me angry!

Thank you too everyone who suggested characters!

So here goes, enjoy.

* * *

Lily and James Potter

Lily and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort as they tried to protect their son, Harry Potter. Both of them excelled immensely while at Hogwarts, and were Head Boy and Girl of their year. James was strong in transfiguration and Quidditch, while Lily's strong points were charms and potions. They joined forces with the Order of the Phoenix at a young age, and fought bravely to ensure safety for others until they were killed on Halloween of 1980.

Ginerva Potter

Commonly known as "Ginny", this redhead was not a force to be reckoned with. After growing up alongside six brothers, Ginny was no delicate, dainty girl. She is intelligent, quick-witted, and a highly skilled witch. Her most accomplished spell is the Bat Bogey Hex, which she perfected while still at Hogwarts. Ginny is now married to Harry Potter, and plays Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies.

Luna Lovegood

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Luna Lovegood, a proud Ravenclaw, is famous for her belief in wild and unproven tales. She played a large role in the downfall of Voldemort, and now she is happily settled down with her novelist husband. Luna preceded the job of writing The Quibbler from her father and enjoys traveling to faraway lands searching for Narggles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

Tom Riddle/Voldemort

The orphan, Tom Riddle, was intrigued with the Dark Arts and thirsted for power. He became "Lord Voldemort" in attempt to shed his muggle father's name and created a group of evil wizards called the Death Eaters. He successfully placed parts of his soul into six Horcruxes, including objects once belonging to Hogwarts' four founders. Riddle was defeated by Harry Potter, who used a disarming spell.

Dobby the Houself

Dobby was the first Houself to ever receive a chocolate frog card. After being liberated by Harry Potter, he worked at Hogwarts and received a salary. Dobby was a free elf, and had a free spirit. He was very loyal to Harry Potter and was killed while helping him defeat Voldemort. Dobby's favourite articles of clothing were mismatched socks and woollen hats.

* * *

I hope you were satisfied with these new ones! Request more characters, I will still write about them

Also (watch out, here comes the shameful advertising), I'm starting a Harry Potter oneshot word-prompt project, and if you're interested, I'd love to have you all read them as I post them! Check my profile . Love you all!

-D0nQuix0te


End file.
